Brought back to life
by B. Weasley
Summary: He didn't think that he could come back... He is happy that he could.


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 10 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** Someone who should have survived the War: Regulus Black

**Optional prompts used:** 5\. (dialogue) "Being reasonable is boring."; 12. (dialogue) "Have you been crying?"

**Word count: **1.311

_**Brought back to life**_

Regulus Black knew he should have died. He was certain that when he took the locket, he won't see another day. So to say he was surprised when he arrived at his family's home, it's a euphemism.

He had sent Kreacher return before him because he didn't think he was going to be able to leave the cave; he also wished he didn't have cast a spell on the little elf to not say a word.

"Well at least now Dumbledore will know what do with this little piece of jewelry," Regulus said to himself looking at the medallion in his hand.

Even if he didn't want to admit, Regulus was following the steps of his older brother and not the family way; Sirius was right all the time and Regulus misses him every day since he moved to the Potter's house. The younger Black didn't want to be a _Death Eater _anymore, he just wants to go back to the old and carefree days.

That's the main reason why he turned sides and became an agent for the Order of the Phoenix; that way at least he feels that he was doing something good and maybe; _just maybe _his brother will see that he wasn't like the rest of the family.

With those thoughts running around his head Regulus made his travel back home, thinking about what he is going to do now and how he could hide the fact from the Dark Lord.

"_Dumbledore probably already have something planned, the just didn't share information with me," _Regulus thought with a bitter tone.

He admired the Headmaster and all his efforts to stop the Dark Lord; he just wished that he could be more transparent in his conversations and said what he really wished to say and not some crypt words and phrases.

Didn't take long for the former Death Eater to arrive at his house and sense that something was different; the air around the house was not so dense, it was like someone had lifted the somber air that accompanied the number twelve of Grimmauld Place.

Regulus didn't know if he should enter or not, and then remembered that the Muggles could see him staring at _"nothing" _(since they couldn't see the house) and whoever who was inside his house would already notice him standing there. With a deep breath like he was preparing himself, he climbed the steps of the front door and finally entered his home.

He thought about to call to see if someone was home, but he thought better and decided that if someone who wasn't _friendly _was at his house, he didn't want to make it easy for them to see that he was there. Without a sound, he made his way to the kitchen and what he saw there made him stop dead in his tracks: sitting at the dinner table was his brother, sipping from a glass like it was something that he always did.

"Sirius? It is really you or I am hallucinating?" Regulus asked, looking like he saw a ghost, or maybe the potion that he made Kreacher drank in the cave had splashed in him and caused some hallucinations.

"You aren't hallucinating, it is really me; I thought that I could come here and see what you are doing since Mother dearest passed away," Sirius replied with a sneer in his voice, that made Regulus almost smile. He missed his older brother.

"I thought that you swear that you never will put another foot in this house again," Regulus said with a cautious tone in his voice like he was talking to a toddler. "Wait… Have you been crying?"

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, doesn't understand what his brother was saying. "What made you think that I have been crying?"

"Your eyes are all bloodshot and you are at Black Manor, and you look like you have been crying…" Regulus said sitting in front of his brother and conjuring a cup to himself. "What are you really doing here Sirius?"

"I was at a meeting of the Order yesterday and heard some interesting things that Dumbledore was saying to Minnie, things that I wasn't supposed to hear…" Sirius said, not looking his brother in the eyes. "He was saying about someone who was trying to help the Order with You-Know-Who and he was going to do this today."

"And you thought that this someone was me? You have much some imagination brother," Regulus said, reaching for the bottle of firewhiskey that was at the middle of the table, trying not to give himself away. "You need to see that this doesn't make any sense, you have to be reasonable."

"Being reasonable is boring," Sirius scoffed. "Besides, when I came here Kreacher wasn't being like he always was when I was a boy and lived here."

"You are saying that you based all your ideas in the fact that a house elf was not being what you remember from your childhood? You know that you aren't making any sense now, right?"

"Don't insult me Regulus, you know what I mean; besides, someone saw you talking with Dumbledore and this isn't something that you can hide from me."

"How you know that this person wasn't lying to you just to pull a prank on you?"

"Because I know this person and know that he won't do this, not about you," Sirius said with a small voice and lowering his cup and looking directly at his brother for the first time. "Now Reg, tell me: what did you talk with Dumbledore and what you are planning?"

Regulus sighed; he knew that he won't deny anything to his brother, not when he called him _Reg_. He never promised Dumbledore that he wasn't going to say anything to his brother if he asked, and will be good to share the burden.

"You know how our family always loves the power that the Dark Arts evoked right?" Regulus said which Sirius gave him a nod, making him continue. "So it isn't a surprise that Mother insisted that I became a Death Eater…"

"I know that this is a very bad thing to say, but I'm glad that she is dead now and can't control our lives anymore," Sirius said with a bitter tone, but motioned to Regulus continues telling the story.

"Bella was there too and she loved to brag about how I was following her steps and all that nonsense that Bella is known for," Regulus said about her cousin which made a little smile appear on Sirius face. "We all were assigned missions from time to time, and after a time, I start to realize that I didn't like what I was doing…"

"And you decided to leave? Just by yourself?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I was scared about what I was supposed to do and…" Regulus looked at his brother. "I didn't want to become someone like _them_; so when I had the chance, I look out for Dumbledore and he helped me to figure out how to free myself."

"So Dumbledore helped you and didn't say anything to me? Why?" Sirius asked, with a frown on his face.

"Because I asked and I didn't want that you had your hopes just to be crushed when what we had planned didn't turn out right… I'm sorry Six."

"It's ok, I understand what you are thinking at the time; the important now is that I can help you with what you need," Sirius replied with a little smile that was mimicked by Regulus.

Regulus was happy that he could count with his brother now; that he wasn't going to be alone now and he feels happy in a long time. He just feels like he was brought back to life and he was going to use this second chance wisely.


End file.
